On Fire For Now
by fictiouswrighter
Summary: everything inside you knows There's more than what you've heard Theres so much more than empty conversations Filled with empty words & you're on fire When He's near you You're on fire When He speaks You're on fire Burning at these mysteries. T for now.R


**A/N: Okay Ez, I've decided to make this into a chapter fic instead of a one-shot. Just so you could finally see someting under this catagory. Lolz. Okay guys, for all of you brave enough to try this fic, you did read it right, it is a Jacob/Esme ROMANCE story. It all came from an inside joke. But, you probably don't care. You just want to read the story. So, on to my disclaimer....**

**Disclaimer: I do own a pair of sweats, an awesomesaustic boyfriend, a cell phone, and the nickname Pix. I do not, however, own the Twilight series, Esme's story of how she met Carlisle, the characters used in this story. I do own the twisted brain that helped come up with this pairing and this story. **

**On Fire (For Now)**

**by fictiouswrighter**

Esme was rushing around the house, spraying everything she could with Febreeze, trying to rid the house of the scent clinging to it. The scent that if she didn't get rid of it, it would cause her to have to get rid of the most amazing thing in her existence. The one thing that bothered Esme when she thought of that is that she couldn't tell if it was Carlisle that she was referring to or if it was her secret lover.

Her secret lover. The thought made her imagine her long still heart fluttering. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies that she last felt when she was still human and visiting Doctor Cullen with a broken leg. But since she'd started seeing Jacob Black in secret, the butterflies had come back full force. And, God, did they feel good.

The affair started with lingering touches, stolen glances, loving looks, and prolonged visits. All the things that, alone, wouldn't have amounted to anything, but together, they meant everything to the two. Renesmee was still only a child, and Jacob only felt a brotherly love towards her. The feelings for Bella were gone, along with her. Carlisle had been working extended hours at the hospital lately and one day, Esme realized that her feelings for him were changing. They were still those of love, but if she was asked if Carlisle was her one true love, she would have to stop and think for a minute before saying yes and she would still be doubtful then that she was speaking the truth. One day when Jacob was picking Nessie up from her stay at Esme's, the two of them let their feelings and primal urges control them.

The front door shutting brought Esme out of her revere, and she quickly stashed the bottle of cleaner, before greeting her vampire husband.

"Carlisle! How was your day at work?" She questioned, a falsely bright smile on her face. Her act had been perfected long ago; the worry of being seen through was nonexistent. The worry of smelling like her lover, however caused her to buy many a bottle of fragrant body washes. Many rushed showers had been taken before Carlisle's return home.

"Work was rewarding. I managed to use my sense of smell as a tool to save the life of someone who would otherwise not survived. Also, Cindy and Kelsie, the klutzy girls who always are going to the Emergency Room with odd injuries, showed up again today," Carlisle informed Esme, giving her a brief hug. The conversation flowed from there and the two of them enjoyed their time together until Carlisle's next shift at the hospital started.

The second Carlisle was out of the door, Esme's cell phone vibrated, signaling that she had a text message.

_Dad's working double shift today, then going and volunteering at the Red Cross in Seattle. Jazz is going to be waiting in his car with a message from me saying that Dad needs to go hunting before returning to the hospital day after tomorrow. I'll tell him you'll be fine and I'm dragging you shopping. Jake will be over in a few minutes. I can't be exact since he blocks my vision. I'll be by to drop some shopping bags off day after tomorrow when it's time for Jake to leave. XOXO Alice_

Esme's insides fluttered as she realized her daughter had made it to where she and Jake would have the next 2 1/2 days together uninterrupted. She typed back a quick reply and sent it right as the door bell rang. Taking a deep calming breath, she all but ran to answer the door.

"Esme," Jacob growled, pulling her towards him. Their bodies were flush against the others, lips against the others. The two were kissing; fire and ice joining, coexisting.

"Jacob," she moaned, pulling away from him. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Ezzy," he whispered for her ears only.

"As I love you Jakey." Their lips joined again and they pressed their bodies together; her arms snaking around his body. Her icy hands slid under his shirt and pressed into his fiery flesh. He pulled back hissing at the unexpected contact. She took the opportunity to quickly remove his shirt and marvel at his amazing physique.

"Pix told me we have two and a half days together. What's your rush Ezzy?" he questioned, panting from their kisses. His nickname for her pixie like daughter had Ezzy, as the wolf had endearingly taken to calling her, whacking the shape shifter upside the head.

"You know as well as I do that alone time is rare around here, especially between the two of us. I'm used to taking advantage of the opportunity. But you're right, what's the rush. Come on in and I'll make you some food."

"Ooh. Esme's cooking. Yum. What ya gunna make me, babe? Huh?" he questioned, excitement flowing through his body. She could cook better than Emily, not that he'd tell the latter girl.

"I'll make you what I make you. Calm down Jake," she reprimanded. A skillet was brought out alongside a pasta pot. She ordered him to help her gather ingredients and then to prepare the table while she cooked. After the food was ready, she sat next to him and read in her book as he devoured a meal that should feed 6.

The dishes were cleaned and put in their proper places before the two lovers sat side by side on the couch in the quant living room of the Cullen's new home. Quick antidotes of the time spent apart were exchanged and a comfortable silence engulfed the two. Soon, however, Jacob's half-human tendencies were shown as he yawned, causing an affectionate smile to grace Esme's features.

"Bedtime for the wolf," she whispered endearingly, unwrapping herself from the embrace they found themselves in.

"But I don't want to go to bed Ez. I want to be up all night, talking to you and loving you," Jacob argued.

"You need your sleep. Sam has been working you hard. We have 2 more days together. I'll even lay beside you as you sleep," she bargained.

"Mmm… fine. But only because I have the promise of waking up to see your beautiful body."

Jacob crawled into bed and chuckled as she tucked hum intgo bed like she would a child.

"You are a child to me age wise, my dear," She commented, seeming to read his mind like her son could.

"I hope you don't think of me like a child, Ezzy," he commented, waggling his eyebrows suggestivly.

"DOwn boy. Sleep first, love later. It's time for the wolf to catch some 'z''s."

"But I'm all hot and bothered when I'm near you-"

"You're always hot and bothersome," she interupted, ducking to avoid his lazy swipe at her.

"As I was saying! When I agreed to lay down and 'sleep' I believe you said you'd lay beside me. I want you under the covers with me. Pleese..." He was begging, causing her to laugh as she complied with his wished and joined him under the unnecesary blankets.

"Now, hush child, and sleep."

**A/N: I know it's wayyyy different. I mean, Jacob and Esme??? Seriously?!?! But, as I'm doubting that many people are going to read a romance with that pair, a lot is going unexplained. But, if you want me to explain, just review and I'll tell you. As I said earlier, I'm writing this because of my bestie, Ez. **


End file.
